Destruction
Destruction is the process of destroying structures, breaking them down into the parts that they're constructed of. Conversely, construction is the process of constructing structures. Destructive Origins The universe was not crafted by loving hands; it was born from a clash of Light and Void. The constant strife between these two primordial forces ignited a cataclysmic explosion of energy. From the fires of destruction, reality itself was forged and set into motion. Echoes of the struggle between Light and Void suffused this new realm of existence. Opposing energies surged through the physical cosmos, which was called the Great Dark Beyond. Every star, world, and mote of magic reflected the universe's destructive origins. Nowhere was this more apparent than in the Twisting Nether,World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 15-16 on iBooks an astral dimension that the most unstable energies coalesced into. Constructs Constructs are constructed things that can be - or are - destroyed over time or outright obliterated. Arcane Constructs Arcane constructs are creatures spawned of pure mana and intellect. In the right hands, a construct allows its user to quickly assimilate vast riches of arcane knowledge.Quest:Arcane De-Construction Fel Constructs File:Fel Infernal.jpg|Fel Infernal: "Obey me, demon. Unleash the fury of the Legion!" - Plague Fleshbane File:Hateful Infernal.jpg|Hateful Infernal: Where they fall, they leave only destruction. File:Twisted Infernal.jpg|Twisted Infernal: "Ah, finally, my support has arrived." - Amaxi the Cruel Fel constructs, such as infernals, are amalgamations of fel energy and matter. Death, Decay, Entropy Death, in the form of necromantic magic, can be defined as the destruction of the mortal body and it pushes everything towards a state of entropic decay and eventual oblivion.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 16-17 on iBooks Entropy, as it can be defined, is the representation of the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder.Google Search: Entropy Definition Order, in reality, is most commonly perceived as arcane magic, which necromancy is a school of.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy However, this does not mean order is always perceived as arcane magic. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Disorder, as opposed to order, is manifested as highly destructive fel magic. This brutal and extremely addictive energy fueled by drawing life from living beings.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks Denizens of the Cosmos Demons Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. These dark creatures are beings who rallied under the banners of destruction, turmoil, and death. Many of them reveled in the powers of fel magic, which was fueled by the destruction of life.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 18 on iBooks Old Gods Old Gods are physical manifestations of the Void. The Old Gods of Azeroth seemed pleased with the lust for war and destruction.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 440 on iBooks Titans Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are colossal godlike beings who were uniquely susceptible to fel magic. They roam the cosmos like walking worlds, imbued with the raw power of creation itself.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25 on iBooks Treants A treant is a living tree that can (or does) emerge in the aftermath of destruction.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 79 Professions of the Cosmos Warlocks File:Jeremiah Karvok.jpg|Jeremiah Karvok: "My methods can be quite disturbing, but I challenge you to question my results." File:Mazar.jpg|Mazar: "Many authorities on fel magic have thoroughly calculated that it will ultimate consume all who attempt to master it. Until that day arrives, though - wohoo!" File:Rinni Gloomtrik.jpg|Rinni Gloomtrik: "So far, the Scourge have not impressed me much. They are no safer from my demonic powers than a living soul is." Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells. The Burning Legion feeds them their powers, allowing them to channel destructive energies and called upon the demonic emissaries of their demon masters. References Category:Lore Category:Magic